


silver over everything (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien wears makeup and is super chill about it, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bc why tf not, F/M, Gen, He's a model so, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: "Alyaaaaaaaaaa the bags under my eyes could be checked luggage at an airport. You don't haveanything?"Not unless you want to smear glitter gloss under your eyes and call it a fashion trend."(Podfic of silver over everything by HearJessRoar)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	silver over everything (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [silver over everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535864) by [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar). 



> Another simulpod for Voiceteam2020! Check out some of my teammates versions of this fic as well!

**Download/stream** : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/18vhse3dku3yxrl/silver%20over%20everything%20by%20HearJessRoar.mp3?dl=0) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/silver-over-everything-by-hear-jess-roar) (8:11 min | 7.5 MBs)

 **Text:** [silver over everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535864) by [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)


End file.
